Game Zero of Quindex
Game 0 Summary Game Zero, although being the first Quindex Game to take place, is not considered to be the first. The game took place within a virtual reality, intended to serve as a test for future Quindex Games. As such, any participants who died during this game remained alive in the real world. Sedec used Janus as his ‘host’ for the game, making Janus the original Quindex mastermind which Sedec is linked to. Kor, an AI, also agreed to serve as Janus’s assistant throughout the game. The two of them worked together to make sure Janus was not exposed, until the end of the game, where the mastermind’s identity was revealed. The game itself took place on a cruise ship, which, at night, transformed into an airship. The cruise ship seemed to have been originally created as a vacation getaway to entertain tourists, but was repurposed for the sake of the game. Aside from the 15 who participated in the game, there were no other people on the airship. However, both Sedec and Septen oversaw this game, making sure that it ran as intended and guiding the participants through the rules and puzzles when necessary. Participant Information The parenthesis following a participant's nickname is their real name. Due to the fact that majority of these characters are still alive, most of the true names have been redacted from this list. Any question marks indicate unreleased information. The cast list and each participant's respective forbidden action for this game is as follows: * Fire Spirit: Rose (Hale ???) ** Forbidden Action: Inhaling smoke for more than one minute. * Water Spirit: Andy (Arden ???) ** Forbidden Action: Holding one’s breath for more than ten seconds. * Ice Spirit: Yuki (??? ???) ** Forbidden Action: Using one's alter spirit power as a means to harm someone. * Electric Spirit: Kor (??? ???) ** Forbidden Action: Voting Janus as the mastermind. * Earth Spirit: Siellen (??? ???) ** Forbidden Action: Making direct skin contact with any type of plant. * Air Spirit: Mira (??? ???) ** Forbidden Action: Hiding one’s eyes with anything other than hair or one’s eyelids. * Mind Spirit: Spot (??? ???) ** Forbidden Action: Grasping an object with only one hand. * Star Spirit: Nova (??? ???) ** Forbidden Action: Having one’s movements manipulated by someone, such as with a push or turn. * Light Spirit: Cain (Kris ???) ** Forbidden Action: Grabbing the hand(s) of another participant. * Dark Spirit: Janus (Ian Locke) ** Forbidden Action: Showing another participant one’s alter spirit power. * Life Spirit: Poppy (??? ???) ** Forbidden Action: Using profanity, harsh words, or insults directed towards/against someone else. * Death Spirit: Xin (Bai Li) ** Forbidden Action: Having your skin come into contact with someone of the opposite gender. * Time Spirit: Wiz (Song Chul Young) ** Forbidden Action: Inhaling the scent of alcohol meant to be drunk. * Sound Spirit: Juniper (??? ???) ** Forbidden Action: Vocalizing or reading words out loud. * Color Spirit: Mica (Michael C. Miles) ** Forbidden Action: Answering a question truthfully. Category:Games Category:Quindex games